BBA beyblade academy
by kotina
Summary: summary inside please read its good
1. Chapter 1

BBA- beyblade academy

(talking)

(_thinking or dreaming_)

summary: this fanfic follows a oc named kai hisagawa he is a 15 year old boy with blond spiked hair with streaks of red though them his bey spirit is known as the foxfire and the story goes though his life at the beyblade academy(BBA) which was created by the original bey bladers Tyson and his friends but was passed down to Tyson's child(Ukio(Tyson's daughter)) after he had died.

chapter 1

the fox befriends the snake

_-the BBA or also known as the beyblade academy it is the start for anyone who wants to be a bey blader, I am kai hisagawa my father max hisagawa(not his real last name) was part of the making of this school so I was let in on that matter and I well be the best I can with my bey foxfire-_ I thought as I stared at the door to the academy's main building I griped the handle and walked into the large building seeing the décor of the building and I my self thought it was good there was a blue and black rug and pictures of bey spirits all over the walls and I thought-_wow who ever designed this should get a metal am I right fox fire-_ I asked my bey, I have always had a psychic connection with my bey spirit ever since I was born I had been raised with him.

-**yes the design is quite** **nice**- said the bey spirit with a sly voice I could hear it he was joking he doesn't really care about it

-well I guess I should head to the main office- I said to my self as I walked though the halls seeing everyone and my eyes shifted to a girl with pitch black hair with a white streak though it and she was holding her bey-whats its name?- I asked interested in what it was called

-nightwolf yours?- asked the girl with black hair and I just smiled at her

-his name is foxfire- I said with a simple smile but in my mind I was figuring her weakness just as I knew she was doing the same with me-well I should get to the main office oh and my name is kai hisagawa-i said with a smile on my face and I thought- _you noticed it too didn't you fox she has the gift to talk to her bey-_

-**yes I noticed it, it looks like you well have some good competition**- said the sly bey while laughing

_-yes your right so this may be more interesting then we thought huh foxfire-_ I thought with a smirk over my face seeing that I had arrived at the office and I entered-hello I am kai hisagawa I am here to see what dorm I well be in for the year- I said to the women who looked to be in her late 30s with a streak of white running though her hair.

-ah hello mr hisagawa I am glade you made it ms granger would like to see you- I heard her say as she pointed at a door behind her and I headed to the door poking my head in.

-hello ms granger you wanted to see me _I couldnt have done anything wrong I just got here-_ I said as I saw her wave me in and I saw the décor was the same as the halls with her own bey spirit mounted on her wall.

-yes I would just like to formally welcome the child of max hisagawa after all he was one of the original bladers who helped start the school but I just want to tell you now even being a child of max you still have to follow all the rules- I heard her say but I also slightly ignored her with slight annoyance and I just nodded- yes sir- I said as I just simple nodded my head-very well mr hisagawa I hope to see you in here agean but not for getting in trouble understand-she said with a laugh and I as well laughed

-ok there should be someone waiting for you outside my office and have a good year- I heard her say as I left her office and saw a boy with snake skin like green hair that was spiked up in almost a gravity defining way and I simply smiled-hi I am kai hisagawa-i said with a smile

-hello I am jikan mizuchi- I heard him say with almost a snaky like voice-you going to show me to my dorm?- I asked with a bit of interest in him and I saw him nod and walk and I followed him outside and saw a bunch of girl srounding another blader-who is that guy?- I asked with little interest but I wanted to know his name-his name is raiyu kikan-i heard him say and I yawned-he sounds weak to me- I said knowing it would piss him off and I saw him walk over to me

-what was that new kid!-i heard him ask pretty much pissed off and I simply said-i think your weak- I saw he was getting pissed off and I heard him say- oh ok big man then lets battle right here right now and I well show you just who is weak- I shrugged and said-fine what ever I am always up for a bey match but we don't have a stadium- I saw him smirk- yes we do the gym has one- I shrugged agean and said-lead the way _you ready foxfire- _

_-_**yes I am ready if you are-** I heard my bey say or should I say think and I simply nodded and followed him to the gym and got ready-ok the rules are the same, any who ever gets knocked out first or stops spining is out-i said putting foxfire in the launcher- ready 3-i said

-2..-i heard him continue with a smirk on his face

-1..-i said with a boared look on my face-_lets make this quick fox fire-_ I thought

-LET IT RIP!- we both said letting are beys launch onto the arena and my bay quickly charged his hitting it and both hit each other agean and agean and I finally said-ok foxfire lets finish this special move fox burst- I said in a calm voice and my bey jumped into the air with such intense speed that if it went any faster it would have caused a sonic boom and it stoped and started falling ceatching on fire and it landed on his making it spin on his and his bay stoped and mine hit it out of the arena and it came back to me-that was fun-i said as I turned to leave and I looked back at him-you need to get a better connection with your bey spirit- I left with jikan to head to my dorms- he was weak as I said- I said with a yawn.

End of chapter 1

chapter 2 comeing soon

kotina: hello my friends I really hope you like this fanfic I worked hard on it whelp until next time please read and review and I well make sure foxfire wont kill you


	2. chapter 2

BBA beylade academy

kotina: hello agean my fateful readers I am so happy people saw my story it makes my heart melt that there are so many people who like to read my story's! but enough of my rambleings on to chapter 2.

oh and I own nothing expect for my ocs

talking

**beyblade talking**

_thinking and dreaming_

chapter 2 the test of courage and darkleo emerges

_ -the bba or beyblade academy is a school for bladers and was made by the creators of the sport my own father max hisagawa was part of the original bladers and along with his friends Tyson Granger and kai kitoni(not his real last name) they created the school for bladers to take there first step into the world I am kai hisagawa and along with my bey foxfire we well do are best.-_ I thought about what I said when I had walked into the school yesterday

-and I well live up to those words but today is a new day and I have a lot to do.- I said with a smile on my face.

I got up heading into the kitchen of my new dorm and my dorm mates jikan mizuchi, yuu sudio, and kiaru nitomi and her the girl from before with nightwolf.

I looked at her and I walked up to her-hey its you and I see nightwolf is doing well today- I said as I sat down beside her-and I know you can talk to your bey-I added with a smile and I saw her shocked expression

-how did you find out about that- I heard her ask and I simply smiled

-i knew from the momment I heard you say your beys name only the bey it self could come up with a name like it and also I can kinda talk to my bey as well- I said as I continued smileing and I looked at her still smileing- I didnt get your name by the way ms-

-luna luna namine and you can just call me luna or lulu-i heard her say and I saw what would later become known as a rare smile on her face- and I would love to battle you- I heard her add and I smiled

-sure just name the time and place and I well be there I would love to battle a opponent with such a connection with the bey spirit- I said my smile ever growing and saw her push a paice of paper in my face and I read it

-its the test of courage tournament and its how they put you on teams and the winner of the competition can choose who ever they want on there team-i heard her explan- but I want to enter it to face you promise me we well meet in the finals thats when we well battle no holding back deal-i heard her say and I smiled and nodded

-i well fight through the competition and I well meet you there thats a promise- he smiles seeing everyone -ok guys we better get going or we well be late for the sign ups- the future team fox leave for the gym and they stand with everyone else and ukio granger stands up on the podium-welcome new students and returning student ok for those of you who dont know this is the team plasment test you well be placed depending on what spot you lose at and the winner of the tournament well get to chose there own team mates, ok the rules are that if your bey stops spinning or gets knocked out of the arena you lose, ok the frst match is luna namine vs. raiyu kikan and kai hisagawa vs. jikan mizuchi- I heared everyone cheer and saw them head to the A block first match kai vs. jikan and I looked at jikan

-good luck jikan- I said with a sporting smile

-and to you kai I wish good luck and no holding back ok- I heard him say and I could only nod and I headded back but right befor I felt a surge of dark energy-_foxfire you fell that-_

_-_**yes but we can worry about it after your match-** I heard my bey say and I just nodded and headed to the stadium and started to set up-ok you ready jikan-i asked looking at him and I saw him nod and I put my bey in the launcher- ready 3...-i said griping the puller

-2...- I heard him say griping his own

-1..- I started to pull it hard as did he

-LET IT RIP- we both yelled the bey launching at each other clashing with each other agean and agean and I looked at him and I saw him give a sneaky smirk-cosmicsnake special move poison strick- I heard him say and I looked at his bay that was glowing a slight green and I mearly smirked as well-foxfire special move fox burst- I said and my bey flew into the sky at a incredibal speed an it came down ceatching fire and It hit the green bay landing on top of it and the smoke cleared showing both are spining with cosmic snake spining below it

-WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT THE 2 BEY ARE SPINNING TOGETHER ONE ON TOP OF THE OTHER THEY SEEM TO BE AT EQUAL POWER!- I heard the announcer say and I mearly smirked- foxfire special move #2 fire stamped-i said and foxfire sudinly started jumping landing on cosmicsnake Each time and one final time it went high and came down finaly making the bey stop spining

-OH MY GOD WHAT A INTENCE BATTLE BUT I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THE WINNER IS KAI HISAGAWA AND HIS BEY FOXFIRE!-i heard the announcer shout and I caught my bey when it came flying back and I walked over to my dorm mate and friend-hey that was a awesome battle-i said offering a hand to help him up and I felt him grab it

-your bey is just awesome kai you whiped the floor with me- I heard him say chuckleing abit and I handed him a beat up cosmicsnake-sorry I guess I was to serous but anyways we better hurry so we dont miss lunas battle-i said getting a nod in response and we headed to B block

~lunas pov~

I cheered along with everyone else who saw kai and jikans amazing battle but I soon left to the B block to my own battle but I stoped feeling a dakr energy-_i have a wearied feeling that something bad is about to happen-_

**-yes I feel it too sweety(a nick name nightwolf gave her along time ago) it feels evil but lets not worry about it we have to get ot are bey match-** I heard nightwolf say egerly and I simply nodded in response and headed out the door and to the B block building and I see everyone is here including kai and I looked at raiyu-you ready- I asked shivering at the evil aura around him-_he couldnt have been that feeling from befor could he_- I put my bey in the launcher and I see him do the same with his and I shiver still-3...- I said looking at him

-2...- I heard him say in a dark voice and I shivered agean-_so it is him-_

-1...- I said gripping my puller and I saw him do the same

-LET IT RIP!- we bot said in unison and are beys lauched at eachother hitting agean and agean and I looked at him and I saw a small smirk cross his face.

-darkleo special move dark twister- I heard him say and I steared at his bay as it spun faster and faster until it was surounded by black winds

-NIGHT WOLF GET OUT OF THERE!- I yelled knowing somehting like that would destroy her but I was two late she was traped in the vortex and in a mer moment the bey stoped spinning and nightwolf was left destroyed all but her picture was detroyed and I ran onto the stadium -nightwolf no-i gleared at him- how could you do this?- I asked with tears in my eyes

-weak beys dont deserve to stay here in one part- I heard him say and I saw him leave and I saw kai run up to me.

~kais pov~

I ran up to her having watced the tootle destruction that darkleo had caused-i am sorry luna- I saw her get up and look at me

-do me a favor kick that guys ass-i heard her say and I just simply nodded

-of course-i saw her bit beast on the floor still in one paice- there may be a chance that she wont be destroyed- I said holding the little picture of a dark blue wolf with red eyes -if we get a new bey we can put her in it- I said looking at luna-just go get some rest ok I well handle raiyu- I said and i just saw her nod in response and then leave-i swear you well pay for this raiyu- I said heading to the gym.

End of chapter 2

chapter 3 coming soon

kotina: wow that was a lot of writeing and it looks like raiyu had done something bad huh and it shows that in beyblade a connection to your bey spirit is important but anyays please read and review thank you


End file.
